theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Borky
Borky the Orc "It's time to get Orky! It's time to get Borky! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" ~ Borky Borky the Orc is a full orc barbarian, and core member of The Unexpectables. Borky isn't the smartest, but makes up for his lack of knowledge with raw strength and rage. Not the most socially adept, Borky tends to say the first thing that comes to mind, in his blunt manner of speaking. This has resulted in a wide array of positive and negative responses, for the party overall, or specifically for him. At first glance, Borky seems like your typical orc, driven by a desire for combat and riches, but at length there seem to be somewhat more complex motivations at work. Though he can be blunt and lacks social grace, there is a degree of compassion and care that one might not normally expect of an orc. Additionally, he can display a fascination and excitement that borders on childlike, hinting at a sort of innocence and simple joy of everyday comforts. In his travels he has chosen the Barbarian Path of the Berserker class archetype. This branch of Barbarian training further empowers the Rage ability by granting extra attacks in exchange for pushing the body past its normal limits and becoming exhausted. Relationships Task Borky and Task are associates. It is presumed that Borky views Task as a close companion, as Borky has called Task his best friend. Borky enjoys pushing Task's buttons and is able to anger Task very easily. Whenever Borky annoys Task, Task usually yells and insults Borky. Panic Grimtongue Borky currently serves as Panic's "manager." Borky has described Panic as his friend. Panic has also called Borky his friend reluctantly. Panic's nickname for Borky is "big guy". Panic seems to tolerate Borky's jokes the most. Greckles Borky often makes jokes at Greckles' expense, which ends with Greckles saying, "Borky.." in a threatening tone. Lily Borky became fast friends with Lily, her sunny and friendly nature matching his own honest and open nature with only a few exceptions. Borky was additionally enamored with her combat prowess in beast form durign their travels together. Upon parting ways, Lily gave Borky a stamp which he can use to send letters to her. Lily seems to have had a significant influence on Borky, though she may simply be bringing forth his more compassionate nature. Helga Borky feels uneasy around Helga, as he feels that she is uncomfortably unattractive. The first time he met Helga, Borky ran away crying because he thought that she was so ugly. He does his best to avoid eye contact with Helga whenever possible, which suits the orcish barkeep just fine as she has little interest in dealing with the "cowardly orc man." Siblings Borky has mentioned he comes from a big family with many siblings. These include Gorky, Morky, Zorky, and Dorky. Borky considers Dorky to be cool. His relationship to his other siblings is unknown. Trivia * Borky has a deep rooted fear of Skeletons, as they are "The Scariest thing on the Planet" * Borky dislikes spiders. * Borky once confessed to the party that he prefers elven-like races over orcs, which may be why Borky likes Lily so much * Borky has a sweet tooth and enjoys both cookies and candies. * Borky has a routine he does every morning in which he shouts, "It's time to get Orky! It's time to get Borky!" with rising intensity, and ends with a deafening, guttural scream. He claims this routine gives him the confidence he needs to get through the day. * In episode 3, it is shown that Borky made his throwing spear himself out of a stick that he found * Borky named his Ebony Penguin, Gripples the Penguin after Greckles' flower nipples. Since obtaining it, Borky has claimed that Gripples talks to him and has experienced at least one disturbing dream centering on Gripples. Whether this is Borky's imagination or a hint of something more sinister is unclear. Category:Player Characters Category:Orc Characters